While shopping, consumers often have a need for on-demand immediate information related to a product about which they are trying to make a buying decision or desire to save product information for future use or analysis with regard to a buying decision. For example, a consumer may want to know what other vendors may sell the product or where the product may be purchased for the lowest cost. Consumers may want to compare costs and features of similar products that may perform the same or similar functions. Consumers may want to know if there have been any recalls or warnings related to the product. A consumer may not have an immediate need for the product but may be able to wait for a price reduction but may want to know when inventories reach a predetermined level so that the consumer does not have a risk of not being able to obtain the product when desired. Accordingly, the consumer may want an alert when the price of the product is reduced by a vendor or if available supplies of the product are becoming short.
In a supermarket or grocery store, a consumer may want to purchase a food product or make a particular dish or recipe. Under these circumstances, a consumer may want to know while at the supermarket what other ingredients are needed for the recipe or dish so that these can be obtained at the same time to avoid multiple trips to the store. A consumer may also what to know the cooking requirement or nutritional information related to a particular recipe or food product while at the store in order to make an informed buying decision.
There are currently no mobile or portable means for providing such information substantially instantaneously, on-demand while the consumer is at the point of purchase or elsewhere doing research to make an informed buying decision.
Once the buying decision is made, the consumer may also want to make a buying request so that the product is available when the consumer arrives at the store or the product is delivered to an address designated by the consumer.